Sith Assassin (Legends)
The Sith Assassins were trained Dark Side users who operated under the Sith Triumvirate. They specialize in stealth and in hunting force-sensitives, specifically Jedi. Their main task is to capture any Jedi they find and to turn them over to other Sith operatives, who would induce a fall to the Dark Side. Any Jedi they believed they couldn't capture was killed, their own Force powers feeding their enemy's. After the First Jedi Purge, the Sith Assassins were reformed time and again, as the armies of the Sith always required stealth. While their abilities took on different forms with each revival, their specialization in stealth and in hunting Force-users remained the same. Battle vs. Thane Krios (by Warl0rd13) Fredrick Fogs walked into his apartment with caution, why wouldn't he? He one of the head scientists for Cerberus's Operation Chronos and was there when the shit hit the fan hard, one moment it was nomal everyone was doing what they should be doing when one of the test subjects woke up and before anyone knew it there was a all out battle with Cerberus on the loosing end, now Fredrick had alot of information on the project on his Omni-Tool and he was going to sell it to the highest bidder, he smirked at the amount of credits he would make he would be set for life now all he had to do was get ahold of one of his friends who were dealing in information broking and set the date for the bidding, he moved to the window of his room and took a look at the Citadel, he would miss it when he left but only a little, he turned and saw something he hadn't seen scence the project went down hill, a Drell assassin that had foiled Cerberus quite a number of times and was presumed dead but the project had brought him back and now he stood infront of him with a M-4 Shuriken in his hand pointed at Fredrick's head, the Drell's name: Thane Krios. "Your Omni-Tool. Now." The Drell ordered with one hand reaching out. "O-Okay, just please dont hurt me." Fogs wanted to be rich but he'd rather be alive than dead so he began to remove the device, or atleast he was. A man in a dark military suit with red goggles where the eyes should be appeared out nowhere right next to Fogs and in his hand was a small handle that extended to bright red beams from both ends, in a lightning fast motion he sliced Fogs Omni-Tool arm and before he could even scream decapitated him and picked the detached arm, and from behind Thane four more appeared and surrounded Thane and began to whisper to each other in a strange language Thane didn't understand but he didn't need to. "I will take that." Krios lifted his SMG towards the assassin, the five whispered to each other and one of them pulled out a assassin pistol and aimed at the back of Thane's head and fired but Thane's kenitic shields saved him from a second death, with the knowledge that they just tried to kill him he opened fire on the one who just shot him, the bullets tore through him and he fell with a slump, other four acted quickly at the one with the Omni-Tool jumped otu the window while one charged at Krios while the others turned invisible, the Sith slashed at Thane who dodged the undisciplined attack with ease and allowed the Sith to thrust at him, he once again avoided it and this time grabed the man by the throat and slit it with his blade, with a small moment of peace he prayed to Amonkira for help in finding his target at then quickly left to give chase. He barely was out the door when another one appeared and threw his blade at Thane who moved out of the way and used his throw ablity on the assassin sending into the wall and breaking his neck, the fight had drawn the unwanted attention of both civilians and C-Sec officers who moved on Thane's location armed and demanding he stood down, unfourtenetly for them the Sith were greatly displeased by the death of their comrads and wanted to take out their vengence, jumping down they cut through everyone that got in thier way, Krios shook his head in disapointment, they were sloppy if you were going to kill to it cleanly with little witnesses but these one just wanted to do the exact oppisite, he used his warp on them and one of them was killed quickly but the other still stood and disapeared from sight, Thane waited and looked around but right behind him the blade came at him, he moved just enough to only have a slash to his left side, it hurt like hell but he would live but then asthough the blade was still under controll it turned in mid flight and came back at Thane slashed at his legs biringing him to his knees, the strike there was on purpose, his foe wanted him to suffer, Thane looked up to see the assassin jumping off a neaby building with him saber returning top him, Thane quickly pulled out his Mantis and fired at the assassin, the bullet hit its mark and the assassin hit the ground with a thud and left a large pool of blood where he landed, Thane moved over and to his relife the Sith had the Omni-Tool, Took the device and prayed to Kalihira for the lives he just took. Winner: Thane Krios! Aftermath: The Sith Assassin Master was worried about his tudents failure, he had sent them to retrieve the item and it was his fault for their failure, his thoughts were cut off when Darth Nihilus entered the room, although he couldn't see behind the Dark Lords mask he could tell he was angry with him before he could try to defend himslef however the Dark Lord raised his hand and drained the assassins energy, he had no time for failures and this one had cost him knowledge of great importence that could have given him a huge advantedge, now that Drell was going to tell his allys everything, now he had no choice but to move his plans forward, this glaxy would belong to him one way or another. Expert's Opinion While the Sith were more brutal and stealthy they wearent as smart or as skilled as Thane who was able toboth out due and out smart his foes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Magic Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors